The aim is the continued development of a program of research, training and management relevant to problems of time dependent and degenerative biology (aging) with particular emphasis on processes affecting blood vessels, lung and kidney. Emphasis is on the evolution, pathophysiology, management and prophylaxis of the major (non neurological) chronic illnesses: degenerative arterial disease (its antecedants and sequellae); fibrosing and obstructing pulmonary disease; degenerative renal disease. Of paramount importance to each of these are studies on the chemistry of relevant proteins: the fibrous proteins (collagen, elastin, microtubular proteins and the proteins of cell membranes); sialoglycoproteins; hemoglobins; lipoproteins of plasma and of membranes.